Penelope Park
Penelope Park is a witch and the ex-girlfriend of Josie Saltzman. She made her debut in the first episode of . Early History Not much is known about her early history, except at some point after her arrival to the Salvatore Boarding School, she dated Josie. Partially due to Josie focusing too much of her attention on Lizzie and too little on her own self interest, they eventually broke up. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Personality Penelope is described as being "evil" by a couple of her classmates. However, this could just be because she let down someone she knew. It is shown that she is knowledgeable in the art of witchcraft being her teacher asked her to demonstrate how a spell could go awry. Also, Penelope seems to be quite popular and has an outgoing personality with her friends. She is also shown to be quite flirty. Later on, in a conversation with Lizzie, she implies that the reason for her breakup with Josie was because Josie couldn't truly be happy with her, while caring for Lizzie's problems and that she is willing to ruin Lizzie for the way she treats her twin. While not excusing her, this reveals that she, in fact, cares about Josie in her own way. Physical Appearance Penelope is a pretty young woman with medium-light colored skin, hazel eyes, and wavy brown hair. She originally had long wavy hair, but her ex-girlfriend burnt off most of it by using magic. She now wears her hair in a bob-style. She also has an athletic build and tends to wear makeup accentuating her facial features. Powers and Abilities Penelope possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. She is a talented young witch and has performed a variety of spells of varying complexity. One such spell worth mentioning is her barrier spell over the Salvatore Boarding School's gymnasium. The spell would only last for an hour and, according to Hope, only she or Lizzie or Josie, by siphoning, could undo the spell. Another interesting use of her magic was spelling an untold number of pens for the students as a Christmas present. The spelled pens would copy anything written with the pen in Penelope's personal journal, to which she would use the information to spy on the study body. Josie equates the magic inside one spelled pen is enough magic to levitate an elephant. Weaknesses Penelope has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Josie Saltzman Josie is Penelope's ex-girlfriend and frenemy. Although their history isn't known yet, it is stated several times that Penelope hurt Josie prior to their romantic relationship ending. Penelope often teases Josie and Josie calls her "evil" behind her back every time she irks her. Josie is angry at both Penelope and MG when she catches them making out, much to Penelope's amusement. In revenge, Josie burns Penelope's hair with a spell. Later, Penelope confronts Josie about burning her hair and states that she likes her new bob, which annoys Josie even more. It is clear that their relationship will not take a turn for the better anytime soon. However, angry tensions between them lighten up after Penelope helps MG and Hope save Josie's life from being buried alive. Penelope initiates a kiss after this even though Josie claims to "hate" Penelope, which Penelope knows is a lie being Josie kissed her back. Their relationship continues to be complicated until Penelope decides to leave the boarding school. The future of their relationship is up in the air, but there is still hope for them when they kiss each other ‘goodbye’ in tears and Penelope declares her love for Josie before leaving the school with her luggage. MG Penelope is good friends and allies with her classmate, MG. Penelope is often trying to help MG win over Lizzie, despite it irritating her. However, MG is smitten with Lizzie, which frustrates Penelope being she has a bad history with Lizzie and her twin sister. Penelope also cares about MG as a friend and doesn't want to see him hurt by people like Lizzie, which is evident when Penelope stood by his side on Lizzie and Josie's sweet sixteen after Lizzie ditched him to dance with Rafael. Penelope even incited a makeout session with MG once, but this was when she convinced MG to drink her blood instead of animal blood. Despite this very brief hookup, MG and Penelope have remained friends. They also seem closer in Mombie Dearest after saving Josie from zombies together. Their friendship becomes long-distant when Penelope leaves the boarding school. Lizzie Saltzman Penelope and Lizzie have an antagonistic relationship with each other. Lizzie's dislike for Penelope is mostly due to being the ex-girlfriend of her twin sister, Josie, and Penelope's dislike towards Lizzie is due to the way Lizzie's selfishness affects Josie. They also insult and humiliate each other whenever they have the chance. Penelope feels that Lizzie will destroy Josie if she stays at the boarding school, so Penelope decides to leave the school partly because of Lizzie and partly because she can't witness Lizzie hurting Josie any longer. Other Relationships *Penelope and Hope (Former Classmates/Former Allies) Appearances Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (Mentioned) *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' (Mentioned) *''Screw Endgame'' (Mentioned) *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Mentioned) *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' (Mentioned) Name *'Penelope' is a feminine given name derived from the name of Homer's Odyssey. It means "weaver".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penelope_(given_name) *'Park' is a commonly used Korean surname, sometimes also used as a surname from different origins. In Korean, it is generally assumed to come from bak, which means "bottle gourd".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Park_(Korean_surname) Trivia *She shows some minor similarities to Katherine Pierce, such as being seductive towards people to get what she wants, and sharing a nickname with her: "Evil One". Gallery LGC101-055~Witch Student-Penelope.png LGC101-101-Penelope.png LGC101-111-Penelope~MG.png LGC101-112-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-113-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-139-Penelope.png LGC101-141-Penelope.png LGC102-015-Penelope.png LGC102-028-Penelope.png LGC102-053-Penelope-MG.png LGC102-062-Penelope.png LGC102-078-Penelope.png LGC102-120-Penelope.png LGC102-129-Penelope.png LGC102-131-Penelope~MG.png LGC105-027-Penelope.png LGC105-073-Penelope.png LGC105-076-Penelope.png LGC105-084~Josie-Penelope.png LGC105-134-Penelope.png LGC106-015-Penelope.png LGC106-036-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-038-Penelope.png LGC106-050-Penelope.png LGC106-059-Penelope.png LGC106-093-Penelope.png LGC106-095-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-100-Hope-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-107-Hope-Penelope.png LGC106-109-Penelope-Hope.png LGC106-116-Penelope.png LGC106-119~Josie-Penelope.png LGC106-120-Josie-Penelope.png LGC110-125-Wish Penelope~Students.png LGC110-130-Wish Penelope.png LGC110-140-Wish Penelope.png LGC111-032-Penelope~Josie~Hope.png LGC111-033-Penelope.png LGC111-044-Witches-Penelope~Lizzie.png LGC111-048-Penelope-Josie-Witches~Lizzie.png LGC111-081-Penelope.png LGC111-082-Penelope-Josie.png LGC111-113-Josie-Penelope.png LGC111-114-Penelope-Josie.png LGC111-129-Lizzie-Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-037-Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-039-Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-049~Lizzie-Penelope-Josie-Hope.png LGC114-059-Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-064-Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-066-Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-097-Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-099-Penelope.png LGC114-107-Penelope.png LGC114-109-Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-112~Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-140-Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-141~Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-142~Josie-Penelope.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Mystic Falls Residents